


Goodnight - Bokuaka

by Vibing_With_Bees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibing_With_Bees/pseuds/Vibing_With_Bees
Summary: Kotaro Bokuto and Keji Akaashi was suppose to live happily together...what happened?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 29





	Goodnight - Bokuaka

The ball slammed against the gym floor over and over again until both Bokuto and Akaashi were out of breath. "Akaashi! Are you up to ten more sets?" Bokuto questioned.

"Bokuto-san, let's take a short break okay? I'm not feeling too well" Akaashi said as he sat down on the nearest bench beside him. Sure he felt weird earlier in the morning but it shouldn't have gotten this bad. The poor boy had trouble breathing, he got hot really fast, hell he couldn't even stand on his own two feet now.

Bokuto noticed these symptoms and took this as a chance to prove to Keji that he can be as helpful as him. "Actually maybe we should go home now, it's getting quite late" Akaashi was shocked to hear those words come out of Bokuto's mouth, he usually whines about wanting to do 10 or more sets until he finally gives up.

"No it's fine Bokuto-san, I can-"

"AKAASHI!"

Akaashi collapsed onto the floor when he tried to stand up, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the leg strength to stand firmly on his feet. Seeing Akaashi like this made Bokuto feel useless so he got down to Akaashi's level and faced his back towards him. "Get on my back" Keji didn't think twice and got on. Surprisingly, Akaashi was pretty light but Bokuto couldn't focus on that now, he has to bring his boyfriend home now.

-

-

-

By the time Kotaro got to his house, Akaashi was fast asleep. Seeing Akaashi like that made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He laid his teammate on his bed carefully and watched him closely.

"God...what did i do to deserve someone as beautiful as you, Keji?"

He climbed into bed and holded onto Akaashi like there was no tomorrow.

-

-

-

"How are you feeling today, 'kaashi?" Bokuto asked,"I'm fine Bokuto-san, there's no need to worry..okay". Bokuto obviously didn't believe Keji but still went along with his lie.

They split up once the bell rang and carried on with there day as if nothing happened yesterday, well Keji did. Kotaro's mind was filled with unneeded thoughts about Akaashi: _what if he's still in pain? what if he thinks you're weird for bringing him to your house instead of his? what if-_

"KOTARO BOKUTO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

That was enough to startle Bokuto and make him almost fall out of his chair,"I'm guessing you weren't even paying attention weren't you?" Ms. Kassidy wondered.

"U-um...yeah"

 _*Sigh*_ "At least you're being honest, but you still have to see me after class"

Bokuto didn't put up a fight and Did what the teacher said. After Ms. Kassidy lectured and dismissed Kotaro, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

·~·

_**My World** _

sorry Bokuto-san, my mom picked me up from school early today to take me to a doctor and see what was wrong with me. at least you'll have more time to study

·~·

Bokuto let out a sigh and texted back

·~

"Tell me the results once you get back"

·~

-

-

"Oh he'll be back to normal in 4 days" Mr. Connor stated after he looked at a paper beside him. Did that even have the results on it? Akaashi thought. "Thank you so much! Keji isn't this perfect, you and Kotaro can live together happily ever after!" Akaashi's mom shouted in joy, it was rare to see his mom smile like this ever since his dad died in a car crash, so he savored this moment.

-

-

·~

_**My World** _

they said I should be fine in 4 days from now

·~

-

-

The next three days Bokuto began to worry for Akaashi, he obviously wasn't getting better by the second. He looked more pale than before, his bones were getting more visible, he just didn't look like the Akaashi Kotaro knew.

After school Bokuto wanted to skip practice and go to Akaashi's house today. "Is there a specific reason why?"

"No, I just want to spend sometime with my lovely boyfriend!" Bokuto explained and pulled Akaashi close to him. "Hey don't be so ruff with me, Bokuto-san"

-

-

-

Akaashi laid down on his bed as soon as they got in. He was tired, cold, and hungry yet he had no more energy to move a single bone in his body.

"Akaashi...can we talk about something that's been on my mind lately" Bokuto said in a sad tone. "Sure" this made Keji worried: _Is he going to break up with me? Oh god, did i do something wrong-_

"You're dying Keji...the doctor lied to you" -

-

"What?"

-

-

"Bokuto-san, how could you know for sure?"

"AKAASHI LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

Keji did so and saw how much he changed from a healthy teenage boy, to a sick cold body of just bones. Kotaro took this chance to go and hug his sick soulmate in his arms.

He was so light that someone could just throw him like he's nothing. "Don't worry Keji..I still and will always love you" after he said that he planted a kiss on Akaashi's forehead. "If tomorrow's my last day, can i spend it with you Kotaro?"

-

-

"Why ask that question, when you already know the answer? Of course Keji!"

-

-

They both were on the verge of tears at that point

I'm so lucky to have you -

-

-

"Hey hey hey! Akaashi follow me!" Bokuto exclaimed grabbing Akaashi's hand, but not too tight, he still knew what was going to happen tonight but he didn't want Akaashi to even think about it.

When they got to there destination Keji stopped in his tracks and admired the place. "This is the place...the park you confessed to me in" Kotaro was shocked, he never saw Akaashi show this type of expression on his face.

To be honest he has a resting bitch face so any expression Keji shows is surprising. But this one was different...it had a lot of meaning to it, it was almost like he was saying "I love you". "Kotaro...i'm going to miss you"

…

"Let's not talk about that right now, okay?"

It was silent, but this silence comforted them. "I'm tired" Akaashi yawned as he walked over to Bokuto and rested his head on his shoulder. "That's fine, let's go home"

-

-

-

Once they got there Bokuto climbed into bed with Keji, he was fast asleep already so it didn't bother him.

"Goodnight Akaashi"

"Hm" Akaashi hummed back

Bokuto hugged Akaashi closely, like it was the last time he'll ever hold him like this. _It wasn't..right?_

-

-

-

On February 27, 2021, Kotaro Bokuto woke up to his bo- no -Keji Akaashi's dead body laying beside him. "Ah, I knew this time would come but..ISN'T THIS TOO SOON!" Kotaro shouted out as tears flooded down his face. Once he calmed down, he reported Keji's death to his mom. "A-are you sure Keji died from **_Lakoly_** , the doctor sa-"

"They lied to you. They all do because this disease is so rare to catch."

"I thought you two could live together happily!" Ms. Akaashi blurted out before she started to cry her eyes out. Bokuto knew how she felt, shit he felt the same way too. Having the light of your life die right before you know it. He wanted to cry too, so that's what he did.

-

-

-

Akaashi's funeral went by too fast, not even a lot of people showed up. "Hey Bokuto, how did you know?" Konoha blurted out to Kotaro.

"What?"

"How did you know it was Akaashi's time to go?"

"Oh uh, my mother had the same disease".

Konoha was silent at first, what was he suppose to say to that: _i'm sorry? sorry for your lost?_

With Bokuto you have to be very careful with your choice of words. "You don't have to say anything Konoha, I'm fine" Bokuto says as he heads home.

-

-

-

One said of Kotaro's bed is cold and empty since theres no one to lay there…there sleeping somewhere else now. Crying yourself to sleep was the best thing to do at a time like this so the sad and lonely boy did just that.

…

"Kotaro?"

…

"KOTARO!"

Bokuto opened his eyes just to see Akaashi shaking him. He was there, healthy and ali-

"You know I'm still dead, right? That you are sleeping right now and am talking to you via dream?"

"I-i know that, you didn't have to say it so boldly though" Keji then went to plant a soft kiss on Bokuto's cheek and hug him tightly. "I knew all along"

-

-

"I knew that Mr. Connor was lying to us yet I stayed quiet. Wanna know why?" Kotaro nodded his head in response.

-

"I didn't want see you, my star, stop shining so bright just because of me" Akaashi then pulled away from their hug and showed Kotaro the biggest smile he has ever seen.

"But hey! Now i get to be your star that shines so bright at night. You finally get to look up to me, literally!" Keji jokingly says.

"Akaashi...did I make it harder for you to forget? I-if so i-"

"Kotaro Bokuto. if you were causing me problems, I would have shut you out from my life instantly. But here I am, feeling sympathy for a guy who looks and acts like a owl"

Hearing Keji say that made Bokuto's heart ache. "Oh! Your alarms about to go off. Do well in your future games Bokuto-san...i'll always be cheering on for you from up here." Akaashi said and patted Bokuto on the back.

"Goodbye Keji"

Akaashi chuckled "You're supposed _good morning_."


End file.
